In recent years, various electronic components, for example, a piezoelectric vibrator is used in a mobile phone set or a portable information terminal as a time source or a timing source of a control signal or the like. The piezoelectric vibrator of this type includes various types, and that employing a tip-mount system having a sealed container formed by superimposing a plate-shaped base substrate and a plate-shaped lid portion with each other and a piezoelectric vibrating strip stored in the sealed container is known as one of these types (see Patent Document 1).
The piezoelectric vibrator described in Patent Document 1 has a configuration in which a glass lid portion is superimposed on a glass or ceramics base substrate in a state in which the piezoelectric vibrating strip is stored therebetween, and the base substrate and the lid portion are hermetically bonded by means of anodic bonding or low melting metal or the like.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-283951